


Open Wound/Weak Pulse

by MoonlightShines (theklainer)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Steve Rogers Feels, a tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theklainer/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, Steve is in love with Bucky Barnes. And you are the empty shell of the Winter Soldier.<br/>A super tiny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wound/Weak Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is me literally stepping a toe into the whirling waters of Stucky.

"I'm in love with you," he says.   
And the thing is, you heard him the first time. You didn't ask him to repeat his sentence out of disbelief.  
You just.  
You don't know. Nobody has ever loved you before. You don't think so. You can't remember. 

"Why?" You ask, incredulously.  
He stares at you for a long moment, before he chuckles deprecatingly at himself.  
"Because you're everything to me. And I tried very hard to fight it. Told myself many times you aren't worth the heartache. But guess what? I can't help it, Buck. I love you."  
You walk away.  
Because you weren't trained to manage emotions. You barely even know who you are.

Because, Steve is in love with Bucky Barnes. And you are the empty shell of the Winter Soldier. 

And that's when you realize.

You're crying.

**Author's Note:**

> If thou art desires, you can follow me on tumblr: http://theklainer.tumblr.com/


End file.
